


Shall we have this dance

by wormdelivre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormdelivre/pseuds/wormdelivre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was, galas and charity events without Steve just weren’t fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall we have this dance

The problem was, galas and charity events without Steve just weren’t fun. Tony was standing at the bar with a colorful but non-alcoholic cocktail in his hands, staring at the dance floor and wishing Steve were here with him and not on a stealth mission somewhere in Utah.

What even did Hydra do in Utah? Enough to make Fury nervous and send Steve and Natasha on a mission, apparently. Tony tried to go with them, but Fury had said he should look up the word stealth in a dictionary because he ‘wouldn’t find a red-gold suit of armor in it.’ No, Tony had to stay at home and play the host of another charity event.  
Tony had murmured “Grumpy old pirate” into his beard and had left the meeting.

So here he was, bored to hell and missing his boyfriend.  
“You look like someone had managed to get a virus into JARVIS. What’s wrong Stark?” Bucky made a step into his range of vision. Like the rest of team he was dressed formally, a dark red button-down under his well fitted black suit, which was surely bought by Natasha, as the former assassin didn’t care what he wore.

“I’m missing a certain supersoldier at my side this evening. Such events aren’t half as fun without him. I would ask Natasha for a dance but she isn’t here either and with Clint I would only end up with a broken toe.” he explained while grinning at the memory of that one time where he and Clint had tried to dance.

“You want to dance? I will, if I can lead. Never learnt it any different.” he offered.  
“You can dance? Not gonna believe you without proof, Robocop. And sure, lead the way, Steve leads normally too.”  
The next two hours Tony spend on the dance floor with Bucky, who really did know how to dance, and enjoyed the evening.

During the night, Tony was woken up by his boyfriend who slipped underneath the blanket, still partly wet from the shower, and pulled Tony to him.  
“Mission went well and I’m okay. Now sleep again, love.” Steve whispered and Tony fell fast asleep now that his partner was back.

In the morning, Tony was surprised that only one tabloid had a photo of him and Bucky dancing, and not even on the front page.  
Steve looked at the photo for a few moments before he turned to Tony with a smile. “You two look like you had fun. It’s nice to see Buck happy and dancing again.” For a second, Tony feared that Steve could be jealous so he crossed the kitchen to sling his hands around his boyfriend’s shoulders.  
“Yeah, we had fun. I complained to him that I have no one to dance when you aren’t there. It was fun, but like dancing with a brother.”

“Are you complaining about my dance skills?” a voice came from the door. Bucky with Clint in his tow entered the kitchen, both in trainings gear and sweaty from their sparring match.  
The archer made a beeline the coffeepot and ignored Tony when he grumbled: “That’s mine, Legolas.”  
Clint drank straight from the pot, grinned evil at Tony, and than signed something to Bucky, who laughed and signed something back.  
“When will this idiots realize they’re in love?” Steve murmured in Tony’s ear, low enough that the other super soldier wouldn’t catch it.  
“No idea, but if it’s not soon, I’m gonna do something about it.”

During the next few galas that Steve and Natasha were on a mission for, Tony took Bucky as his ‘date’. As he previously stated to Steve, it was exactly like taking a brother as a date. They talked a lot of shit, danced some times, and enjoyed not standing around on their own. Bucky also confessed to Tony that focusing on Tony helped him with the big crowd of strangers and he really enjoyed those events now.  
But during these times Tony often had the feeling that someone was pointing daggers at his back. It took him some time to figure out that it was Clint, who watched them dance. Today, Tony finally had enough of it, when the song ended he let go of Bucky, except for his hand, and lead him to Clint, who’s eyes got bigger when Tony put Bucky’s hand into his.  
“Have fun dancing boys. I’ll go search for Thor, maybe he’ll dance with me.”

Clint stood there, still with Bucky’s hand in his, looking at the other with big eyes, not knowing what to do.  
Yes, he couldn’t stop his focus from going to Tony and Bucky dancing every time it happened and he doesn’t even knew why, and now Tony had suggested they should?  
He couldn’t dance, never learned how. He stepped on Tony’s toes more than once when they tried it and he didn’t plan to embarrass himself in front of Bucky, who finally opened his mouth to comment the situation.  
“Tony is right, you know–don’t tell him I said that–we should go and have fun”, and he dragged Clint along on the dance floor. It was a catastrophe, but Bucky didn’t stop, just held Clint close to him and tried to lead the archer. He didn’t even flinch when Clint managed to step on his toes again.

After that, Bucky never came to the events with Tony again, instead he always spent his time teaching Clint how to dance and from what Tony saw, he really got better.

“You know I’m really happy for them. It’s about time they finally figured it out, but now events without you are boring again. You know what? I’m just gonna chain you to the bed the next time. Than you can’t go on missions.” Tony and Steve where out, eating dinner on their own. No matter how much they loved their little family in the tower, sometimes they need time for just the two of them.

“As if your chains could actually hold me, but I already talked to Fury. He agreed that it’s better to send Clint and Bucky on those stealth missions with Natasha. I’m nowhere as good as this stealth thing than them.” Steve answered grinning. “I talked with Bucky and he still tries to deny there is something between him and Clint, as if not everyone sees it. So yeah, missions together might finally do the thing for them.”

Two years later, warm rays of sunshine woke Clint. He blinked slowly before he turned his back to the sun and nuzzled into Bucky’s shoulder. His fiancé was awake too, and drew letters on Clint’s naked back, but Clint was too tired to try reading them. He dozed off again with the familiar weight of the metal arm around his waist.

Later he woke to the smell of coffee and the missing warmth of Bucky next to him. A cup of his favorite beverage waited for him on his nightstand. He darined it down, ignored his hearing aids, and searched for his boyfriend.  
Bucky stood in front of the radio, only in Hawkeye boxershorts, waiting for Clint.  
“You’re a sap.” Clint told him.  
“And yet you still love me.” Bucky signed back. True. He didn’t even want to imagine how his life would be without the other man.

“Come here” he signed and Clint crossed the room. He couldn’t hear the music Bucky was playing, but he still knew which song it was. The same song that they danced to for the first time, when Tony practically forced them to together. And even though it was a disaster, Bucky always chose the song now.

And so the two of them, wearing only boxershorts, danced in their living room on the morning of their best friends wedding, to their song, smiling happily at each other and knowing they had found home.

**Author's Note:**

> It started with the idea of Tony being on Events without Steve and taking other Avengers along as dates like people sometimes take their siblings. But if I think to long about a Steve/Tony headcanon, Clint/Bucky happens too.


End file.
